Abbey's first trip to Canada
by JadeWest1234
Summary: So the first chapter isn't really when they go to Canada find out and read. Beck(24) , Jade (23) and Abbey (2). Abbey is bade's daughter.


**Hey so i know i should be updating my other stories. But i want to have a new start, i think i will delete all my stories and start a new one. I Feel really bad for not updating any of my stories. So here is a new story. Also , summary : Beck , Jade and Abbey(their daughter spend time in Canada)**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

So, Beck's taking us to Canada, i'm actually okay with that because I've changed so much since i had Abbey , I'm not 'The Wicked Witch Of The West' anymore. I'm a nice person and I'm friends with Tori , she's like one of my best friends now , Cat being the other best friend. I was packing our bags since Beck is filming for 'Twisted' and Abbey was asleep however I don't really think she would have helped much she's only 2 years old , i think all she would have done was throw clothes in the bag. We are not going to Canada just for holiday we are going because i'm filming the new movie 'Killing Daddy' I actually can't wait. I got all my clothes ready but know I need to find a suitcase. That might be really hard since the suitcases are in Abbey's room and I don't want to wake her up. So I went downstairs , started making dinner. I got bored waiting for the dinner to cook (i was watching the dinner).

I went to the living room, to turn the TV on , oh look Cat was on a interview, I can't hear anything what are they talking about.

**Melissa: **How long have you been dating Robbie?

**Cat: **Hmm.. we started dating at the age of 19 and got married at 22. Why?

**Melissa: **What I'm just asking can't i know?

**Cat : **No! , you can't ! You just always but into other people's lives and like ask them about there relationship , what the chiz **( I would swear but I don't know how old the people that are reading this are) **get your own life you annoying brat. Why did you invite me here, to ask my about my personal life?

**Melissa: **No i just-

**Cat: **Shus up! Get a life and leave my life alone!

Wow , I didn't know Cat would actually do that but she is right that women has to get a life not go in people's relationships. I feel so sorry for kitty , she thought Melissa was going to talk about Cat's new album 'Yours Truly' but she started talking about her relationship with Robbie . Way to go Melissa, it actually says all of that in the newspapers.

I went to check the dinner , nothing was boiling or anything . I heard a yell from upstairs 'Mommy! ' It was Abbey I went upstairs to see her standing by the gate , her brown fluffy hair messy , she had Beck's tan skin , she had my eyes it looked adorable. She had a teddy bear in one of her tiny hands , and the other hand was up so I could lift her. I lifted her up and said to her:

'Hey sweetheart, how was your nap?'

I know she couldn't speak properly , she could only say Mommy Daddy Food and Toilet. She nodded her head probably meaning she had a good nap , she also smiled at me i absolutely love her smile , It's the same as Beck's smile. I carried her to the living room and started playing Peeky- Boo **(sorry don't know how to spell peeky-boo) **The door closed lightly Beck is probably back from work, he went to the living room and found us there , he kissed me and Abbey on the cheek he sat next to me and he said to Abbey:

'Hey Princess'

She answered back with her cute little voice:

'Daddy.'

He smiled at her. I said to Beck:

'Hey babe, I'm going to the kitchen to finish the dinner'

He kissed my again and said to my ear;

'Love you and ok'

It was finished it was Spaghetti with meatballs, we ate the meatballs it was about 8;00 pm by the time we played games with Abbey and made her eat dinner. We put her in her purple onzie and Beck put her to sleep. He came downstairs and we started making out it was 21:30pm by the time we stopped. We went upstairs because tomorrow we are going to Canada in the morning the plane flies off at 7 am so goodnight.

**Hey so this is the first Chapter what you would be expecting the story to be like tomorrow I will be updating Chapter 2 or today if i have time. I promise i'll update tomorrow and I hoped you liked this chapter. If you have any ideas please let me know by reviewing or sending me a pm. Also let me know wat you think of the story.**


End file.
